


and his face was the face you'd been searching for since you came into existence

by lawrencekansas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawrencekansas/pseuds/lawrencekansas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's birth from Dean's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and his face was the face you'd been searching for since you came into existence

Mom was screaming,  
"John! John! It's time! We need to get to the hospital now!" and all of a sudden you were being half dragged, half carried to the impala. You asked over and over again  
“Why is Mommy screaming? What's wrong Mommy. Mommy are you hurt?" and Mommy just kept screaming and Daddy said,  
"Your sister is coming, Dean."  
But why did that make Mommy scream? You were still unsure if you really wanted a sister. James' sister always knocked over your soldiers. What if your sister did that too?  
The only reason you stayed at Mrs. Craynes without a fuss was because Daddy said Mommy would get better faster if he stayed. So you stayed and you worried about her the whole time.  
Maybe your sister would just go away and all your soldiers would be safe.  


The next morning, Daddy came and told you that Mommy was okay and now you had a brother. A brother?  
"She had some extra bits that we didn't expect to be there!"  
You didn't know what he meant but you laughed with your Daddy as if you did. A brother sounded okay. Brothers helped you play with your soldiers, right?  
As you drove home. What if he didn't like you? What if he didn't like soldiers? What if he hated pie?  
"Of course he'll like you." said Mommy when he got home and asked  
She beckoned for him to come see.  
So you went over and looked into the bundle of blankets that was supposed to be a baby.  
You gasped with a happy smile on your face and you felt this tug at your heart like he wanted it, like he wanted to take it from you. And you, you wanted to give it to him. You wanted to give him everything. He could have your special cereal, the whole apple pie and all of your soldiers.  
And then he opened his eyes. He had green eyes, just like you, and those eyes were staring right at yours and you knew right then that you could never love anything more than you loved your baby brother.  
"Hi, Sammy." you said and he beamed at you and grabbed your pinky finger.


End file.
